Отрывки из дневника Натали Дойл
by PreceptMLH
Summary: Отрывки дневника русской жительницы Восторга о ее связи с двумя самыми могущественными лицами города.


**Отрывки из дневника Натали Дойл.**

**27 июня  
**Сегодня мы прибыли в Rapture . Как и обещали в _Ryan Industries _за наш миллион нам с Джоном дали одни из самых лучших апартаментов в городе, в самом роскошном месте города - _Athena ' s glory_ . Я была потрясена гением человека, который смог создать это чудо. Наши апартаменты были оформлены в стиле отеля Ритц, что привело меня в восторг, и я подумала, что название города очень хорошо соответствует чувствам, которые он вызывает.

**16 августа  
**Джон пропадает в казино, где просаживает кучу денег. Меня это бесит, но я не могу ничего сделать. Я погрузилась в вихрь развлечений. Город предоставляет огромное количество возможностей для любого вида развлечения – от самого невинного до самого что ни есть развратного. Между различными уровнями функционирует система батисфер, которые быстро и легко переносят желающих в то место, которое они хотели посетить. Здесь есть, кажется все – зоопарк, кинотеатры, бары, рестораны, где представлена кухня со всего света, великолепный театр, казино, теннисные корты и футбольные поля, где проходят чемпионаты между командами Rapture . Больше всего я люблю гулять в Аркадии – там растут необычные деревья, которыми я ни могу не восхищаться, понимая как трудно было создать их. Моя бывшая профессия генетика дает о себе знать. ****

14 октября  
После гибели Джона, я впала в депрессию. Убийц Джона так и не нашли. Я думаю, что его убили из его связи с игровой мафией, но никаких реальных фактов у меня не было. А полиция Rapture закрыла это дело, потому они боялись потревожить влиятельных лиц города, которые могли иметь отношение к убийству. Чтобы отвлечь меня от моих тоскливых мыслей, моя подруга Камилла таскала меня по светским раутам, пытаясь познакомить с каким-нибудь мужчиной. Наконец ее усилия увенчались успехом, и я познакомилась с… как вы думаете кем? С самим Эндрю Райном, основателем этого города.

**18 декабря **  
Сегодня вместе с Эндрю мы ходили к Фонтейну. Они деловые партнеры, как Эндрю объясняет мне постоянно, пытаясь, наверно, убедить себя в первую очередь в необходимости сотрудничества с ним. У Фонтейна – дурная слава, ходят слухи, что основа его бизнеса – контрабанда товаров с поверхности. Но Эндрю делает вид, что не замечает этого. Я представляла Фонтейна мерзким чудовищем. Но он оказался довольно милым человеком, которого я даже нашла привлекательным. Он удивил меня своей эрудицией и необыкновенно острым умом. Пока Эндрю был в бильярдной, Фонтейн показал мне свою коллекцию морских животных, среди которых были чрезвычайно причудливые создания. Узнав, что я занималась цитогенетикой, он рассказал мне о необычном моллюске, содержащим вещество, которое может изменять структуру клеток человека, давая ему различные способности. Он был так увлечен этой идеей, что, кажется, я тоже загорелась этим. Вернувшись к гостям, я обнаружила раздраженного Эндрю, который, кажется, был взбешен тем, что я уединилась с Фонтейном. Иногда он бывает таким ревнивым, что это смешит меня до слез. Я видела его взгляд, которым он оглядывал мое вечернее платье и костюм Фонтейна. Наверно, он обдумывал мысль, мог ли Фонтейн за это время раздеться и одеться, чтоб его костюм остался в таком же безупречном состоянии. ****

7 апреля  
Сегодня вместе с Эндрю мы ходили на шоу Сандера Коэна _Patrick and Moira . The story of love after death _. Талант Коэна проявляется в его невероятно извращенных фантазиях. Я бы сказала, все его пьесы пронизаны каким-то странным желанием изобразить похоть в самом ее отвратительном виде – от стандартных форм любовных отношений до гомоэротики. Но Эндрю почему-то очень понравилась эта пьеса, и после ее окончания он пошел поздравить Коэна с триумфом. Я не могла преодолеть в себе неприязнь к Коэну, сказала, что устала, и буду ждать его в фойе. Здесь я столкнулась с Фонтейном, который увидев меня, стал расспрашивать о том, понравилась ли мне пьеса. Я ответила ему, что более пошлой пьесы никогда не видела. Он улыбнулся и сказал, что совершенно со мной согласен и добавил, что шоу Коэна всегда такие ужасные. Я довольно невежливо парировала: зачем же он тогда вообще пришел на этот мюзикл, если ему не нравится пошлости Коэна. Он вначале замешкался, но потом ответил, что он поклонник балета и классической музыки, а балетные номера в шоу Коэна всегда безупречны. Я не стала говорить ему это, но подумала, что Фонтейн так богат, что в своих ящиках с контрабандой он может провести весь Королевский балет из Лондона, наслаждаться им с утра до вечера, и не тратить время на дребедень Коэна.

**5 июля  
**Эндрю обожает шоу Коэна, его гимны, которые он сочиняет во славу города. Я нахожу эти гимны безвкусными, но никогда не говорю об этом Эндрю. В газетах появлялось несколько остроумных и злых рецензий Анны Калпеппер, которая разносила в пух и прах шоу и гимны Коэна. Я заметила, что Эндрю это раздражает. Однажды я случайно стала свидетелем разговора Райана и Коэна. Коэн жаловался, что Калпеппер подрывает его репутацию. Эндрю обещал с этим разобраться. Мне не понравился зловещий тон, которым Эндрю сказал об этом Коэну. После визита Коэна Калпеппер неожиданно замолчала, и я никогда больше не видела ее фельетонов и карикатур в газетах. Это показалось мне странным. Я не спрашивала Эндрю, куда могла деться Калпеппер, но ходили слухи, что она была убита в своем доме грабителем. Мне показалось, что это - не совпадение.

**14 августа  
**Эндрю был занят своими делами, и я одна решила посетить выставку картин в галерее Коэна. В Rapture проживает несколько необыкновенно талантливых художников, скульпторов и их произведения часто выставлялись именно в его галерее. Не могу сказать, что все творения мне понравились. Коэн и здесь проявил свою извращенную фантазию, но эти «шедевры» я обходила стороной. Рассматривая одну из картин, пытаясь понять ее смысл, я вдруг услышал знакомый голос: «Напоминает раннего Пикассо». Я обернулась и увидела, что это Фонтейн, который тоже именно в это время решил посетить галерею Коэна. Я ответила ему, что плохо разбираюсь в подобной живописи и предпочитаю реализм. Что находят в этих безумных геометрических формах любители такого искусства, я не понимаю. Неожиданно он стал живо и образно объяснять мне смысл подобной живописи. Он увлек меня своими объяснениями. Его голос обволакивал меня и я, кажется, уже не слышала его слов, а видела его образы, которые он создавал. Я была удивлена его знаниями в этой области. Он предложил после галереи зайти в кафе. Я, увлеченная разговором с ним, не заметила, как согласилась. Я поймала себя на мысли, что он старается меня очаровать. Меня это рассмешило. Я прекрасно знала, что Фонтейн может щелкнуть пальцами и к нему прибегут толпы гораздо более красивых и молодых женщин, чем я. У него всегда было одновременно несколько женщин, с которыми он проводил время. Причем утром его могли видеть с одной женщиной, а вечером с совершенно другой. В Rapture никто не обращал на такие вещи внимания. Но для чего ему нужно было тратить время на меня, я не могла понять. Неожиданно меня осенило – это своего рода соревнование с Райаном – не только в бизнесе, но и в личной жизни. Взрослые мужчины ведут себя, как мальчишки, каждый из них хочет доказать другому, что лучшая игрушка принадлежит ему.

**19 августа  
**Сегодня мой день рожденья, я получила множество подарков. И в том числе корзину огромных белых роз от таинственного поклонника. Эндрю пытался понять, чей это подарок. Но я совершенно искренне ответила ему, что не имею ни малейшего представления. Я поняла, что его не удовлетворил мой ответ. Чтобы не раздражать его лишний раз, я выкинула их в мусорную корзину. Но на следующий день посыльный принес еще одну корзину, вместе с очень красивым ожерельем. Я хотела отказаться, но Эндрю, увидев эти цветы, выхватил их из корзины и бросил мне под ноги. «Ты специально злишь меня?» Я почувствовала, что он взбешен. Я ответила ему, что не знаю, кто присылает мне цветы и зачем. Он бросил мне, что я прекрасно знаю, что эти цветы присылает Фонтейн, этот сорт называется «Чистое сердце», хотя он бы назвал их «Чистая прибыль», что интересует Фонтейна прежде всего. Мы поссорились.

**20 августа  
**Я была взбешена не меньше Эндрю Райана. Я прекрасно понимала, что Фонтейн просто хочет подразнить Райана. Я нашла Фонтейна и сказала ему все, что я думаю об его эскападах. Он попытался объяснить, что у него в мыслях не было ничего плохого. Меня это рассмешило. Я сказала ему напрямик, что его методы, которыми он пытается затащить меня в постель, работают только для безголовых куколок из варьете. Он вдруг спросил меня, что я вообще нашла в этом старом, напыщенном дураке, «неужели его власть». Я решила подыграть ему и сказала, что действительно люблю «самого могущественного человека в этом городе». Он рассмеялся и стал мне объяснять, что самый могущественный человек в городе – это он, Фонтейн. Он занимается благотворительностью, тратит огромные средства на дома и больницы для бедняков, а Райан не понимает, что власть в городе держится не на богатых людях, а на бедных, на которых он, Фонтейн, тратит большую часть своих денег. Как будто я не понимаю, что Фонтейну безразличны все люди, кроме него самого, и его благотворительность - лишь один из способов завоевать расположение людей в городе. В конце концов, он сказал, что не будет больше пытаться завладеть моим вниманием, он уважает мою верность Райану, хотя сам Райан и не так же честен со мной, как я с ним. Он рассказал мне, что Райан давно уже завел еще одну любовницу – танцовщицу экзотических танцев с нежным именем Джасмин. Это было так мерзко, что я даже не знала, на кого я больше рассердилась – на Фонтейна, который мелко отомстил мне, или на Райана, которые заводит интрижки за моей спиной.

**22 августа  
**Я узнала совершенно точно, что Джасмин действительно любовница Эндрю. На уровне_ Fort Frolic _во _ Fleet Hall _и кабаре _Eve ' s Garden _развешены плакаты: _«Джасмин – любимая девушка Райана»_. Меня это потрясло. Как я могла быть такой слепой?! Я постаралась взять себя в руки и спокойно объясниться с Эндрю. Он ответил мне, что эти плакаты ничего не значат. Если бы Джасмин действительно была его любовницей, он бы не разрешил вешать такие плакаты. Он лишь любит посещать представления с участием Джасмин. Конечно, я ему не поверила. Я подумала, что пусть теперь Фонтейн получил то, чего он так хочет, главное, чтобы об этом узнал Райан.

**25 августа**  
С Эндрю мы ходили на очередной мюзикл Коэна с игривым названием _Bedtime Surprise _. Я подумала, что это рука судьбы. В пьесе не было никаких балетных номеров, и я думала, что Фонтейн не захочет приходить на это шоу. К счастью, я ошиблась. Я также боялась, что он притащит с собой кучу своих пассий, но он был один. Он, конечно, подошел поприветствовать нас с Эндрю, и я так строила ему глазки, что даже полный идиот понял бы, что я хочу от него. В антракте я просто ушла от Райана, встретилась с Фонтейном, и он затащил меня в какую- то комнату, где я ему отдалась. Он был удивительно нежен и внимателен со мной, хотя, наверно, прекрасно понимал, что я сделал это, только, для того, чтобы отомстить Райану. Я опоздала на второй акт, Эндрю, конечно, спросил меня, почему я задержалась, на что я ответила ему, что меня тошнило, и я была в дамской комнате. Я думаю, он заметил, что Фонтейна тоже не было в этот момент в его ложе. Я решила, что добилась своего - Райан взбесится.

**2 сентября**  
Я думала, что Райан бросит меня, обнаружив мою связь с Фонтейном. Но он почему-то не сделал этого. Наоборот, он стал на редкость тихим и спокойным. Меня это стало беспокоить. Неожиданно я случайно стала свидетелем разговора Эндрю с шефом его тайной полиции – Салливаном. Эндрю сказал ему, что хочет перекрыть все пути, ведущие с поверхности и ввести смертную казнь против контрабандистов. К моему сильному удивлению, Салливан стал возражать. Несмотря на то, что его методы поддержки порядка в городе были далеки от гуманных, он был против того, чтобы контрабанду приравняли к гораздо более тяжким преступлениям . Мне показалось, что Салливан уже готов «хлопнуть дверью» - уйти с поста шефа полиции. Но Эндрю каким-то образом удалось уговорить его. Он объяснил Салливану, что все это нужно для того, чтобы покончить с Фонтейном и его империей. Он говорил, что больше не намерен закрывать глаза на то, что делает Фонтейн, что Фонтейн хочет захватить власть в городе. Он, Райан, создал этот город, собрал здесь лучших людей планеты, и только Фонтейн стоит у него на пути к всеобщему благоденствию. Салливан согласился, что Фонтейна надо ликвидировать. Он пообещал Райану найти столько улик против Фонтейна, что хватит на сто виселиц. Я услышала, как Эндрю в ответ бросил: «сломанная шея – это слишком легко и просто для этого мерзавца.»

Я должна предупредить Фрэнка о планах Райана.

_На этот дневник Аманды обрывается._


End file.
